


My Pet Monster

by Eddies_pepperoni



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddies_pepperoni/pseuds/Eddies_pepperoni
Summary: This is an au inspired by eddsworld! I'm making this to finally be happy with something I'm passionate about!(the neighbours aren't really involved as much, sorry)All the characters descriptions will be in the story!I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I loved making it!My Instagram is eddies_pepperoni if you have any questions or fanart! Don't for get to tag me, I always love seeing fanart!So yeah enjoy!!
Relationships: Patryck & Paul (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Yanov & Yuu (Eddsworld), Yanov/Yuu (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 so bear with me please.
> 
> these are character subscriptions.

Edd  
When Edd was around 8 or 9 he was out wondering in the woods, his parents were near. Edd stumbled upon a creature, this creature seemed to be older to him but Edd became attached, when his parents found him and this 'creature' they brought them both home. His parents discussed it with other residents in the village and they soon discovered that Edd found his monster. Usually everyone finds or is given a monster, weather they get one when they're older or when they're younger, they usually get one. A monster usually helps defend, help, and just overall be there for their human. Edd's parents saw no problem with With the monster except he was wild, so he was taken away for a short time to be trained, but before this Edd had to think of a name, 'Tom'.  
The monster liked this name. Tom was tagged with a checkered scarf because his ears were to sensitive to be pierced at the time. When Tom got back he was frightened, the place they sent him to to get trained wasn't the best known and wasn't the best overall. No matter what Tom didn't go near anyone but Edd. Edd didn't see the problem at the time, but now that he's older he cringes at how poorly he handled the situation. Although he didn't hurt Tom he still wish he defended him though, since he is 'his' monster. But time skip to where we are now, Edd's around 20 and Tom is 34, for monsters Tom is still considered quite young. (they can live for hundreds of years) Tom does everything in his power to make sure Edd is fed, healthy and clean. Although Tom isn't the best when it comes to normal human things he still does his best to take care of his human. Tom is quite protective over Edd, so much so the slightest thing that upsets Edd could mean a world of horror for whoever or whatever caused it. Edd doesn't mind this but Tom literally won't. Leave. His. Side. Tom sees Edd as a child. Edd sees Tom as an old man who needs to loosen his grip, and just chill. When they're home Tom relaxes in his bed, (a mattress thrown on the floor cause he falls out of beds with normal bed frames) on his bed he has blankets and pillows that a washed daily cause Tom sheds threw his hair, it goes back as fast as he looses it. Tom and Edd are like roommates, Tom cleans the basic things and Edd cooks usually.

Tom  
Tom is a baby. He acts big a tough around other creatures/people but he can't help but suck up to Edd. Tom sees Edd as his child, and he's willing to protect him at all costs, no matter what. Whenever Tom isn't with Edd outside he'll probably be asleep. Although he's still considered young in his monster years he sure doesn't feel like it. Because of this he rests quite frequently. But when he is awake he can be up for around two days or so before fully getting tired. Edd never lets him stay up that long. Tom isn't as tired as people think he's just bored. He wouldn't mind a friend, and well thinking about friends, he loves the guy who works at the clothing store, he's so filled with joy and is willing to help anyone. His name is Yuu! Tom adores every feature about Yuu. Although they can't really hangout outside as much because of Yuu's long list of medical conditions. Tom doesn't mind this though, as long as he sees Yuu's smile it'll make his day. Since Tom has curves in his legs it's hard for him to find pants that'll fit to him comfortably. But since Yuu's job is to make clothes he took the measurements to Tom's legs and got to work. Tom is around 6'7 and Edd is 6". Which makes it easy for Tom to get into higher places without having to put to much energy towards it.  
Tom hates cheese.

Tord  
Tord's a quiet child. He had a rough childhood until the lord saw his living conditions. The lord soon took the frightened child into his care. Tord moved in with the lord when he was 5. He was extremely aggressive with a short temper. The lord didn't mind this one bit, he noticed that tord will need time to grow and learn into a well mannered child. Since tord was a baby he would call the lord mama pat. Pat was the lords first name but for normal citizens of any village had to call him either my lord, the lord or the goddess. And well for Paul, tord would just call him dad, Paul never really had a proper title, he's usually known as the the lords husband/guard. But anyways, When tord was first brought into the lords welcoming abode, tord was alarmed at the size. Well of course in his 5 year old mind he wanted to explore but he didn't, he stayed close to the lord at all times in fear he'd get lost. To make tord more comfortable the lord dressed his thin antlers with fine gems. Tord thought these were quite cool although that was just the lords way of tagging him so people know he's not wild. For the first few nights tord slept with the lord so he'd get use to being in the big house. Time skip to now. Tord is around 18. He's rather stuck up and cocky. But he is well mannered and well behaved.  
Further threw the story Tord will start to become less stuck up and cocky, but rather more laid back. Still a bit cocky though that's not going anywhere.

Matt  
Not much is known of or about Matt. He's kept to himself but he's rather full of himself as well. He doesn't have respect for others really. He treats Edd as an acquaintance more than a friend. Matt believes his roll his higher then the gods and that he should be treated like it. The reason why Matt is even involved is cause he wasn't tagged and Edd didn't want him to go hungry. But later in the story you'll see Edd's tolerance for Matt go down. They got Tord before Matt. But when Matt first came he didn't like Tord. Tord was getting to much attention and that was annoying Matt. But you'll understand further into the story.

Yuu  
Ever since Yuu was a baby he was traveling in and out of the hospital. He's medical condition is known as lupus, or also known as the disease of many faces. This makes it so he can't do things like your everyday person can. Things such as going out into the sun for longer than 5 minutes will cause his skin the flare up and blister, not only that but he gets dreadful blisters/sores in his mouth when he eats anything with red dye in it. Basically like an allergy. But since Yuu is an angelcake (that's the name of his species) his body temperature irregulates. In his home he has his special room. It has a big venting system that lines the top of the walls, next to the door he has a thermostat where he can change the room temperature so it fits what he's feeling. Due to Yuu's medical condition he stays inside most of the time, but if he does go outside he wears a wide-brimmed hat. When Yuu is inside he is usually making clothes or taking care of lacy. Lacy is Yuu and Yanov's two month old daughter, and she is filled with so much joy. When Yuu is out working in the shop he'll bring out clothes to put them on a rack for people to look from. Yuu is widely known but not very many people can understand him. He has a purr in his voice and when he gets happy or excited the purr gets thicker. That's why Yanov works cash, he serves people.

Yanov  
When he's not home or working in the shop with Yuu, he is usually with Paul defending the village. There's not much we really know about him besides that he's kept to himself, but when the story progresses we'll get to see him open up a little bit after their baby lacy is introduced in there life. Him and Yuu are married.

Patryck  
Patryck is the god. God of the villages. After his mother feel sick he had no other choice but to take on this role with his husband Paul. He is only 21, which is Fairly young in monster years. His species is unknown but people can't help but notice how godlike his figure is, well that is what his is. Not only that but he's 7'' with the wingspan of 20ft. Ever since Pat inherited the God role of his family he always inherited the ability to be immortal and to make any other beings immortal, so far he's only really went as far as to make Paul immortal, he's too nervous to try it on Tord. Now, let's move onto his relationships with tord. Tord considers patryck his mom (and well Paul is dad) since pat is a god his years that he ages goes by a lot slower then what tords would. This won't make very much sense but stick with me, Paul and Pat was on their daily little stroll around the village in the evening, it was chilly but not too cold. Pat couldn't help but notice 10 year old tord huddled up under a bench. From there he took tord into his own hands, Tord was aggressive and he bit people. But coming from a nice not home pat knew to give Tord time, even if it was 5 years. Tord is now 17 and he has more respect for pat then ever. All locals in all villages have to refer to Pat as 'my lord' or 'my god'.

Paul  
Paul Guards the village, whenever yanov isn't there he does it alone. Paul is quiet, he doesn't say much.  
But he's 7'7 with the wingspan of 25ft, he's chubby, dad bod if you will. Pat absolutely adores him, and he can say the same for him. After a long hard day at work Paul will return home to his loving husband who usually has supper cooked for him. Tord has a pretty good relationship with him. Father son type of deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the day before Tom and Edd went on their adventure.

Edds POV  
I was on a late walk with Tom, nothing big but I figured it'd be a good idea to get Tom's legs moving before our big adventure. He seemed to be having fun despite being an older monster, it was nice. You see Tom isn't all that "adventurous" mainly because his arthritis has been acting up for the past few years. I hate seeing him in pain but there's not much we can do. That's why I've decided to take him on the walk a day before hand so he can stretch out his joints, although he did agree to go with me I can't help but feel guilty for when he's in pain. He doesn't seem to mind though. Whenever I mention going hunting he's persistent about going even though I tell him that I can go myself, honestly, I don't think there was ever a time where I went hunting without him.

———

"Tom come on it's time to go out"  
I screamed from across the house, oh lord. I heard his little grunt meaning his knees were bad.

"Tom you know that if your knees are bad you don't have to go right-?" He shook his head as a response.  
He didn't like being away from me which I found odd but he wanted to keep me safe. He never really had anyone that loved him before and I guess me taking him in as my monster really meant something to him. He's a great friend and I couldn't ask for any better honestly, me and him almost never argued unless it was about his arthritis. He didn't talk much, he doesn't like talking really.

Anyways as we walked out of the house we smelled the fresh bread the bakers made, I didn't know them all that well but they didn't seem to like Tom for some reason. Everyone thinks he's scary or evil and honestly I don't see it one bit, he's one of the nicer monsters in my opinion. But I digress, we made our way up to the trail and just sorta talked. He was telling me about how he doesn't matter how bad his legs get he'll still go adventuring and hunting with me, he's sweet but god I don't like seeing him in pain. We reached a cute little pond where we just sat down and enjoyed to sunset, it was surely beautiful outside. It was warm aswell, Tom kicked his feet in the warm water which helped relieve the pain they were in.  
As the sun started to set we got up and walked back to the house, I was excited for tomorrow but nervous.

We were trying to make it to our house door but there was a couple fighting on the same road as our house, one of the managed to push themselves onto Tom who quickly pushed them off. They weren't long before trying to get Tom involved in there brawl, but we ignored it and walked past. I hate conflict.

I sloped down on the couch waiting for an old western movie to come one. I love this life. You see, my parents came from the "outside world" which makes me completely human, not very many people here like humans but having Tom by my said makes me feel like I fit in. Everything is so calming here, no loud cars, no bikes, no nothing. Everything is usually by foot or by horse, and I like it that way. I love seeing the nicely put together dirt roads, sounds dumb but they young kids will often line them with tones. I want to move out of this village, I want to move to the more wealthy side of town, that's where to lord lives, his friendly and gentle smile could make anyone feel safe.  
A flashing broadcast came on tv, it interrupted my thinking.

..."huh...? I-it's the lord" Tom wasn't long before he rushed out to see what he has to say, messages like these were urgent seeing as this was the only way of getting the word out.

"Attention everyone, citizens of all villages, Tord larkspur has been kidnapped, he was last seen Monday night going on a walk up the trail by maidens road, he was wearing a red sweatshirt, black pants, and pain back boots. If you know any information on where he may be please contact the lord, as this is urgent."

....  
..."how could someone do something like that-? Especially to the lords son- his only son. That's nasty" I'm shocked.  
Tom went the the kitchen to get milk, "...I mean if they'd stoop that low to take the lords son they're probably trying to strip his horns of their gems, or they'd probably just want to traffic him" Tom's voice was quiet but made sense.

I wasn't expecting that, I really wasn't. That just means tomorrow when I'm on out adventure I'll keep an eye out for Tord...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter thingy of this, I'm not to good with writing so I'll gladly take Tips!!  
> but other than that i hope you are enjoying it so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying it so far

Edds pov  
I woke up to a beautiful foggy morning, it was warm but foggy. I enjoy mornings like these they help Tom's hands be less achy which is nice. It was about 7:30 in the morning, I got up and decided to get in the shower although something seemed,, strange? It can't be Tom cause if he were distressed he'd be up by now, but everything seemed weird.  
*knock knock*  
"Huh? Who'd here at 7:30 in the morning-" this is strange no ones this early. I ventured my way to my window which had a good view of the patio, to see the,, the guards? I went into a slight panic trying to gather my thoughts before I opened the door,, they knocked again but louder.

"Coming!!" I shouted from the hall, you see my house was small, but still a hassle to get around when you're in a hurry. I opened the door and was immediately greeted with harsh glares from the tall guards.  
"Have you seen Tord? The lord requested we search everyone's house in every village for him." The guards words came out stern and fast, he didn't stutter.  
"No I haven't seen Tord but go ahead,, My friend Tom is still asleep in the other room, I can try to get him up before you search his room-"

"That's fine."

The guards searched the house from top to bottom looking for any trace of Tord, even though I knew he wasn't here they still had to for the Lord. Tom was awake the whole time, well even before I got up. He doesn't like getting up since he hates making noise, the main reason for that is I wake up easily and he doesn't like waking me up.  
I stood back as the guards search came to end, Tom stood behind me making sure they didn't do anything dumb. Before they left they got a good glance at Tom

"You know the difference between a monster,, and a friend right-?" The guard chuckled

"Yes, yes I do, I just find the word monster harsh so that's why I refer to him as my friend,,"

There was a loong pause, my was it awkward.

The guard nodded with a weird smirk on his face, some people are just ignorant. Tom rolled his thick black eyes and walked to the kitchen, my plan was to get out of the house by 10 to start our journey but we might have to wait a bit since it's already almost,, 8:30?! The guards couldn't have been that long were they?  
Nevertheless less I went to take a shower.  
———  
I walked got out to the great smell of baked and eggs, Tom was a wonderful cook if I'm being honest. He had already finished eatting and was making his was to the shower, he gave me a little nudge as a joke then I tried to do it back but I wasn't nearly as strong.

———

After Tom and I had finished our morning routines we sat on the couch waiting for the news, it's now around 10 till 10. It showed the lord,, Oh,, oh no. The lord hasn't been up to it all week and he looked sick, pale. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose and ears had a rosy tint. This was so unlike him, he's usually glowing with emotion and joy.

" I hate to inform you all but we still have not found Tord,, it's been a difficult week for us but we'll get through it, if you have any information regarding his disappearance please contact me immediately, Thank you" his voice was full of sorrow. Even though Tord wasn't his biological son he still loved him. The lord saved Tord from his abusive environment when he was around 7, Tord use to be so angry, but the lord took his time to work with Tord.

"Do you think well find him,,?" I trailed off my words full of confusion.

Tom shook his head, we got up and then our day began. We locked the doors and began to walk down the trail to the village yonder. In this village we're going tok is also where the lord happens to live, if I'm being honest I'm just going for the food, but I have some hides I need to see and I get them for a better price over there. We were about,, I'd say, an hour into our journey?  
Tom smelled something.

He started rummaging through the bushes and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna leave y'all with a funny lil cliffhanger


End file.
